In hitherto conventional gas bag modules, the covering is torn open by the unfolding gas bag and is then swung outwards. Before the tearing open, however, an enormous pressure occurs inside the gas bag, which stresses the gas bag fabric. In addition, this high internal pressure is disadvantageous for the subsequent unfolding process.